


Ghost of a Rose

by TricksterGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGirl/pseuds/TricksterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel helps the boys with a hunt, he meets a water nymph who's name is (Y/N).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was entirely based off of the song Ghost of a Rose by Blackmore's Night. Here is a link to the song. You should go and check it out :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrhYIEEJmcs

The valley green was so serene  
In the middle ran a stream so blue...  
A maiden fair, in despair, once had met her true love there and she told him...  
She would say...  
"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."

Castiel never guessed that when he went to that stream that shimmered blue his life would change. He was helping the Winchester brothers on a case and he was told to go and check this stream that was where everyone had died while the boys went out and interviewed some witnesses that said that they saw something. Castiel believed that the stream had nothing to do with it, but the Winchesters still made him go and check it out. 

The three (Really just Sam and Dean but Castiel had come in and said that he would help) of them were working a case where these bodies were being found on the edge of this stream. Now, that sounded just like a normal murderer, but there was this odd substance on the necks of the victims that they couldn't place. Another odd fact about the case was that all the victims were male. So, they Winchester boys came to go and take a look at everything.

The man in the trench coat carefully walked through the woods to the stream. He would have just flown there, but he had some trouble actually finding the correct spot as to where the stream was, so he decided to just fly to the forest and walk the rest of the way. Dean told him that the exercise was good for him and that he wouldn't become a lazy fat angel who just flew everywhere. Castiel tried to tell him that he wouldn't become like that, but apparently Dean had been joking, as Sam had to explain to Cas. Castiel decided that he must be more careful and think over what the boys said with more thought before speaking.

As the angel walked through the rather large forest, a stream came into view. Castiel was shocked at what he saw, not believing his eyes at first. People had said that this stream was beautiful, but Castiel didn't believe that it could be this beautiful. It was as if it was a scene taken out from the Garden of Eden itself! So, Castiel stood there, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly as he looked around.

It would be hard to try to put into words what the stream and the surrounding woods looked like, but here is the best try though it still doesn't give honor to the beauty that Castiel saw. The water that seemed to shine like diamonds in the sun and was a bright and clear blue, one that everyone had dreamed of swimming in. Exotic flowers were planted along the stream's banks, lily-pads with flowers floating on the gentle moving water.

The woods on the other hand were a nice emerald green color, the leaves seeming to provide just enough shade for it not to be unbearably hot by the stream; they also let the rays of sunshine fall down to give the area a look of heaven itself. You wouldn't believe that this place would ever exist as it just seemed to be too magical (even if no real magic lived here) to be real..

As Castiel was marveling over the beauty of the land (and planning to bring Dean and Sam here to see it, believing that they needed to see this wonderful place), he heard the water splashing and it dawned on him that everything that he was seeing was too good to be true. He quickly turned around, his angel blade in his hand, but was shocked at what he saw. He didn't see much, but it was enough for him to be able to tell what it was. 

Long (h/c) hair was floating around the top of the water, not really seeming to care which way it floated so it gave the figure a slight Medusa in the water look. It wasn't the hair that made Castiel taken aback. It also wasn't that a girl was in the water who wasn't there before. It was the girl's (e/c) eyes that were filled with curiosity as she looked at the angel who was standing on the bank of the stream.

Her eyes believed in mysteries  
She would lay amongst the leaves of amber  
Her spirit wild, heart of a child, yet gentle still and quiet and mild and he loved her...  
When she would say...  
"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."

"Who are you?" Castiel asked, his voice loud yet not intimidating. He didn't want to scare this girl away, but he wanted to show that he was serious and wasn't going to put up with any tricks or foolish business. You blinked your eyes for a moment before swimming over to the bank and resting your chin on the green grass, your brilliant eyes looking up at the man.

"My name's (Y/N), who are you?" You asked, tilting your head to the side in a way that maybe a puppy might do when it was confused (or Castiel, if you asked the boys). 

"My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the lord. Why are in the water? Are you hurt?" He asked, wondering if you needed help. You didn't look hurt...There wasn't any blood in the water, but you could have hurt your foot and couldn't walk or...Well..He really wasn't sure what was wrong with you... It all was rather odd, seeing as Castiel hadn't dealt with something like this before.

"Well, why aren't you in the water?" You asked, a large smile forming on your face as you answered his question with another question. You were sounding a lot like the Cheshire Cat, but Castiel wouldn't understand that reference..You wouldn't either but that is beside the point. 

"No, I am not hurt. I live in the water, it is my home. Well, it isn't only my home, but it is my home, as well as home to a few others who live here. They are sleeping right now, you are lucky." You said, pulling yourself out of the water so you were sitting on the side of the bank but you still had your feet in the water. You were wearing a light blue dress, one that resembled the water and it was soaking wet, like it should be.

"You live in the water? Why? What are you?" Castiel asked, making sure not to get too close to you in case you may try to jump on him. He wasn't afraid of you, as he shouldn't be, but he just didn't want to hurt you if he didn't have to. It seemed as if pain and sorrow followed him wherever he went and he didn't want to curse you with a terrible fate that may happen if he got close to you.

"I'm a nymph, duh. Actually, I am a water nymph, so that means that I live in the water. I can breath underwater and everything, though I don't have a tail like a mermaid. We are two different species, though I have always wondered what it was like to be a mermaid, or a human for that matter..." You replied rather quickly, making it difficult for Castiel to pick up everything that you said. 

"You said that I was lucky, why am I lucky? What else resides down in the depths of that water?" 

You were silent for the longest of time, looking into the water as if it held your answer (which it did, ironically). You moved your foot lazily in the water before slowly picking up a   
lily-pad with both of your hands. By the way that you picked up the lily-pad, no one would have thought it had a stem below it. Castiel thought that you must have a lot of practice with plucking the green plant. It was a beautiful green and had a bright pink flower on the top of it.

"Isn't it pretty?" You asked, turning to show him the lily-pad that you just picked up. It was pretty, gorgeous even though it was nothing compared to your beauty..Castiel had no idea where that thought came from but he had to admit that it was true. You were beautiful and your voice was so melodic..It was as if you were a goddess, which you weren't. Though,you were related to the gods. You had immortality which might have been a reason Castiel had that thought. If he did fall in love with you, you wouldn't pass because of old age.

"Why am I lucky, (Y/N)? Tell me." Castiel said sternly, raising his voice a bit trying to make you tell him what you meant. This time you let out a soft sigh before setting the lily-pad back into the water. You turned to look up at him, your wet hair that didn't seem to be drying at all as it framed your fair face.

"You're lucky because my sisters are asleep at the moment. If they were awake, they would try to hurt like they did the others. I don't want anyone else to get hurt....I tried to stop them, but there is three of them and only one of me..." You said, a pained expression coming to your face as you recalled seeing your sisters drowning the men and laughing as they did so. They were just so horrible...

"What if I told you I can make them stop, would you help me?" Castiel asked, bending down to sit beside you. He knew he was taking a risk, but sometimes you had to take risks to get a better final outcome. Plus, he felt like he could trust you. He felt like he could sense that you truly wanted the good to be done, even if it was your sisters that you were talking about.

"You can help? Really? Oh, please, help!" You quickly grabbed his hand while you're wet, small one though Castiel didn't seem to mind. 

"Yes, though I will have to go and get some help. Stay here and I will come back with two men and we can help you, do you understand?" Castiel said and you quickly nodded. You glanced around and quickly plucked a white rose before handing it to the angel. He tilted his head to the side as he looked at you to find that you were smiling the biggest smile he had ever seen and he couldn't help but smile a bit himself.

"A token of my gratitude. Please, remember me and go and get help." You said and Castiel told you not to worry and promised that he was back before flying back to the motel room, waiting for the boys to get back from speaking to witnesses. As he waited, he began to think about what could be between the two of you. Maybe the two of you could become friends or maybe even more during the course of time.

When all was done, she turned to run  
Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her  
And ever more he thought he saw  
A glimpse of her upon the moors forever  
He'd hear her say...  
"Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."

When Castiel finally talked the two into helping you, he flew them to the edge of the forest and the three of them walked in. Dean and Sam were shocked at what they saw when they arrived at the stream, both not believing that it was true and that they must have died from the time Castiel spoke to them. Castiel went to the water where you were before he left and called out your name. You didn't come...Odd...

He narrowed his eyes and he swore that he heard something coming from a bit downstream by a patch of tall cattails. He motioned for the boys to follow him and they did, still in awe at what they were seeing. When they arrived at the cattails, Castiel's eyes widened and he felt his heart stop. No....

You were lying there, red staining your blue dress and your skin, though your beauty was still there. You had cuts on your arms and legs, though the major wound was in your stomach where someone seemed to just claw and claw away at it. The only wound you had on your face was a lone scratch on your right cheek. In an odd way, you look peaceful. Yet, it was an eerie peacefulness because the smile was gone from your face, now a tiny frown replaced it. 

Alone on your chest there laid three white roses, though they were stained with blood now. Castiel knew that your sisters had killed you, letting reach your final demise. He couldn't believe that you were dead...He felt like he may cry, which was a new feeling for him. He never cried, no matter what happened. Dean seemed to sense this and set his hand on his shoulder in a comforting. 

Castiel took in a deep breath before pushing some of your hair out of your face so your face wasn't covered by anything. He would never forget you, yet he couldn't go and help you now. He could only keep one of his promises to you, to his ghost of a rose....


End file.
